And You Thought Being A Teenager Was Hard!
by JUSTROCKIN'itt
Summary: A story of Jake and Nessie. Nessie and the gang are going to school. including Jake Nessie faces drama at school and at home while she discovers her feelings for Jake. Hope you like it! *Rated M for language!*


***AN: I hope you like the story here's the first chapter.**

**P.S. I don't own anything! These are the brilliant characters from Stephenie Meyer's mind!**

**Chapter 1: High School!**

"You know I've always got your back, girl  
So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running  
I said it's just a matter of fact, girl  
You just call my name  
I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll get coming…."

I heard my favorite One Direction song blasting through my iPod alarm clocks speakers.

Immediately got up from my bed, made my bed at my half-vampire speed and started dancing. I was so excited that morning because it was my first day of school. I looked in my huge walk-in closet and saw the outfit my aunt Alice had picked out for me the night before, like she needed that much time to pick something out. The outfit consisted of a floral mini skirt from H&M, a white Chanel top that showed my curves greatly, a cropped, black, Chanel blazer, a pair of diamond stud earrings, my Jimmy Choo biker boots, and my black leather hobo bag with buttons that had all my favorite Rock 'N Roll artists on them. I washed my face and brushed my teeth quickly and got dressed.

I was so excited to finally go to high school after being home schooled for years. I now looked like a 16 year old and I was ready to do things that regular 16 year olds do except one thing, my parents, aunt and uncles, and Jake were going to be at school with me. Since we moved to New York, everybody thought that they should start out younger so we could stay here longer. Of course Jake came with us. He left his pack in the hands of Leah. Hope that one is going well. The song on my iPod changed to Nicki Minaj's Starships and I went back to dancing around in my room as I sang along, "Let's go to the beach each, let's go get away, day say, what they gonna say!...Starships were meant to flyy, hands up and touch the skyy, can't stop 'cuz where so high!" just then my dad came in my room and said, "Will you turn that ridiculousness off? I know that you're excited for school but I really don't want to listen to that stuff you insist on calling music."

"Aww come dad I like this song!" I whined. "No, turn it off or find another song." I looked at him defeated and started to walk over to the iPod dock. Just then Emmett was in my room too and I stopped. "Aww come on Eddie you know deep down you like the song too. It's kind of catchy." Emmett said and smiled. "Yeah dad it's a fun song." I agreed. "Starships-We..." Emmett tried singing but was cut short by my dad. "Emmett get out of here!" My dad yelled at Emmett and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just change the song please." Dad said to me. The song was still on and a cuss word was about to come up. I tried running to the iPod dock but I was too slow. And It went on. "BUT, FUCK WHO YOU LIKE AND FUCK WHO YOU WANT..." I was devastated. Apparently, so was my dad. "TURN IT OFF NOW." he said in a very stern and serious voice. As fast as I could, I paused the song and picked another one. I picked Right by My Side by Nicki Minaj and Chris Brown. My dad left the room and all you could hear was Emmett's booming laughter and Rosalie smacking him. I giggled a little bit. I went to my vanity in my room and did my hair. My hair was already straightened so I put it in a high sloppy bun. I sang along to the song, "I'm not living life, I not living right, I'm living if you're not by my side…" I then smelled pancakes so I turned off the music, grabbed my bag, and put the iPod in my bag. I ran down the steps at full speed to the kitchen. "Hi everyone!" I beamed. I got a lot of good mornings and hellos. My dad might have made me change the song but no one is going to change my positive attitude today. My dad winked at me for what I thought. "So grandma, you made pancakes?" I asked. "Yes dear dig in." she said, and that's just I did. I finished my two huge pancakes in about 6 minutes. As I was done I heard a knock on the door and I knew just who it was. So, I said, "I'll get it." I ran to the door and opened it. Sure enough it was who I guessed it was. "JACOB!" I yelled and jumped on him, He chuckled. "Nice to see you too Nessie." I jumped off of him and he said "Someone's excited for today." "Yeah I am, I finally get to go to school!" we laughed together at my excitement. Jake and I were always laughing and joking, he was my best friend. "Okay you too, time to go! By the way Jacob, looking good. Alice chimed. "Did you dress him Alice?" I asked just now noticing Jake's outfit. "Of course I did. His shirt is Giorgio Armani." She it like I was really supposed to know that. "Okay then, let's go. Jake can you drive my car?" I asked him. "Sure." He simply answered.

Ever since I got my new Volvo C70, I just loved it. Mom and Dad took Dad's Volvo SUV, Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's Jeep, and Alice and Jasper took Alice's yellow Porsche. One at a time they all sped off and Jake and I sped off behind them. I connected my iPod to my car and put on Work Hard, Play Hard by Wiz Khalifa. Jake looked at me and smiled. This was one of our songs. Jake and I had similar taste in music. We both liked all music so he was easy to compromising with. I blasted the music just loud enough for people to hear from afar and just low enough that me and Jake wouldn't go deaf with our super hearing. I bobbed my head to the music and so did Jake, I danced to the music as we sped. We almost to the school and I saw the sign, **Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts. **I smiled and looked at Jake he smiled too. We all pulled up in the parking lot and parked right next to each other. People were staring but I didn't care. When Jake parked I didn't take the music off and Jacob didn't turn off the car, so we could have one more head bop. Dad came over to my side of the car and gave us look so I unconnected the iPod and Jacob took the key out the car. We got out and Dad was still there with that same look on his face. "Renesmee, we already get enough attention from wherever we go. So, can you tell me why you just drew even more attention to us?" My dad spoke to me. "We were just having fun, that's our song." I looked at the kids outside the school; they were playing music and dancing. "Plus, this is a performing arts school, we blend in perfectly. Well except for our appearance." I added. Jake spoke next, "Yeah Edward, live a little. No pun intended."My dad chuckled at that last part. "Fine, just don't deafen yourselves." I looked at him and smiled. By then, it was time to get to class so; we all walked in and went to the office. The lady at the desk looked mad and mean. She was filing papers My dad spoke to her since he had a way of "dazzling" people, so my mom said. "Excuse me." My dad said to her. The lady was still filing. "Excuse me" He tried again. Emmett went up to the desk and whispered to my dad, "I got this one." "AY YO! EXCUSE ME!" He boomed the lady turned around very quickly, startled. She looked like she was going to piss herself. Jake and I were on the verge of cracking up. My dad said to her, "Okay now that we have your attention, I am Edward Cullen. This is my family and this is our first day. We need our schedules and a late pass to class." The lady finally said something after about a minute. "Yes, The Cullen/Hale/Black family I have your schedules right here. " As she said that she handed my dad the schedules and he passed them all to us. "And here is a pass for all of you." She handed them to my dad and he handed them to us. We walked out the office and we all huddled up like a group. My mom said something first. "Okay, I have homeroom with Edward." "I have homeroom with Rosalie." Alice beamed. "I have homeroom with my boy Jazz" Emmett said and patted Jasper on the back. "I have homeroom with Jake." I said and smiled at Jacob, he smiled back. "Okay, you all know the rules. Stick to the story and act normal." Dad said and we nodded. "And Renesmee, don't forget to call your mom and I by our first names." I nodded. "Okay people let's do this!" Emmett said. I hugged my mom and dad and my mom said to me, "Have fun and call us if you need us." I nodded and said "I will love you." "Love you too." My parents said in unison. And with that I walked away with Jake. "Okay so what room number is our homeroom?" I asked Jake. "umm, room number 216." I nodded. I really hoped Jake couldn't see it on my face, but I was kind of nervous. We made our way onto the stairs and started walking up them. Just as we got to the last flight Jake asked me, "Hey what's wrong Ness?" I said, "Nothing, why?" I knew he wasn't going to believe me. "Come one, you seriously think I believe that do you?" I shook my head no. "Okay, are you nervous?" I nodded. He stopped us in our tracks and said, "There's nothing to worry about I'll be right there with you, and I have all my classes with you except my mechanics workshop." I smiled. "See, now let's knock 'em dead." He said and took my hand in his. We finally got to our homeroom and when we walked in, everybody was staring at us. I heard a guy say "Yo she's smokin', I would bag that." I blushed and Jacob growled and looked at the boy like he was going to kill him. Then a girl said, "He's Hot. I def wanna get to know him." And I gave her my famous death stare I don't know why I got like that but I just shook it off and turned to the teacher. "Hi, we're the new kids. Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black." I said to the teacher. He was bald and had glasses. "Yes, Jacob and Re-nes-mee?" He said my name full in question.

"Just call me Nessie." I said. "Okay I'm Mr. Thomas, you may both sit down." Jake and I sat down next to each other and just goofed around while everybody was doing their own thing, some being nosy, and some staring us down like we're made out of gold. The teacher walked out the classroom for a minute and I pulled Jake closer to me and whispered, "Don't look now, but there's a girl behind you." I laughed, while he just looked at me and turned around. "Yes, may I help you?" Jacob asked the girl. It was the same girl who said he was hot. She had beach Blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a real bimbo. I scowled at her. "Hi, I'm Victoria." I said and smiled at him. "Hi I'm Jacob." he said to the girl. "Well I'm having this party on Friday, everybody is going to be there your invited if you want to come." As she said this her heartbeat started to speed up. "Can I bring someone with me?" He asked the bimbo. "Sure! Who?" she asked him. Jake turned around to face me and said, "This is Nessie. Can I bring her?" he asked her. She wasn't smiling anymore. "Nessie? Umm sure." She didn't sound that pleased. Mr. Thomas walked back in the class and said, "Victoria, get back to your seat now or I'm giving you detention." She walked quickly to her seat and the bell rang , me and Jake snickered as we grabbed our stuff and left the classroom. "Well she was definitely a bimbo, but at least we're invited to a party on the first day." I laughed. "Yeah." Jacob chuckled and took my hand in his. "See it's not so bad." I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I think this could be fun." And we made our way to first period.


End file.
